Nimbus Station
Nimbus Station is the third area the user can access when playing LEGO Universe and is arguably the most important. It serves as a hub world, with rocket launch pads to Avant Gardens, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Pet Cove and Nexus Tower. A player can teleport through a gateway to Starbase 3001, which in turn is a hub for LUP worlds, and there you can get to Moonbase, DeepFreeze, Robot City and Portabello. A more exclusive destination, Club Station Alpha, can be reached from Nimbus Station, however it is only available to members of the LEGO Club. This is also where players choose which of the factions they will join. Early designs of Nimbus Station were named YouReeka, and Zorillo Plaza, however these were scrapped for reasons unknown. Two pets can be tamed here, the skunk and the robot dog. The Battle of Nimbus Station Nimbus Station was once taken over by Maelstrom, in the game's early story. The conniving Stromlings hid behind Minifigure cutouts in order to trap the brave heroes of the Nexus Force. However, tables turned and the Maelstrom was destroyed, but not before taking with it most of Nimbus Station. This has since been rebuilt, however Nexus Force Time Traveler Wenn Wuzzit takes minifigures back in time to relive this battle (The Battle of Nimbus Station), and save the past so that the future turns out the way that it did. NPCs Bjorn Fjord Burke Barrelchest Dee Dee Light DJ Studd Dirk Manleigh Ellgren Stackwell Green Brockley Johnny Thunder Kant Dance Krista Clear Kurt Tussle Leland Hammertoe Logan Moonshot Mardolf the Orange Milo Snackpigeon Nexus Jay Peppy Slapbiscuit Rad Eccles Silas Penumbra Skee Daddle Softie Cushion Velocity Lane Wenn Wuzzit Vendors Autumn Helix Bruno Underbite Cecil Eyetwitch Dominic Knack Farnham Spoon Leroy Duddsmith Ludwig Clutchburn Madison Growl Magnus Bumperdent Meldric Steamvalve Xeno Blueblade Listed Game Areas Brick Annex The Assembly faction is stationed here. This region is home to both the pet species Robot Dogs, and Mardolf the Orange. The rocket launch pad to Pet Cove is in this area. Here is where Nimbus Station's property launch pads are as well. Nimbus Plaza The center of Nimbus Station, here one can find recruiters for the four factions, along with 4 faction vendors. Here one can also find Nexus Jay, the recruiter for Nexus Force. Often Skunks can be found around here. Red Blocks The southern-most tip of Nimbus Station, here lies the large concert hall, which characters can participate in. Johnny Thunder can be found here, along with an Imagination Brick and the LEGO Club Door. Race Place The first race track you encounter in the game is located here, along with an assortment of vendors. You can also launch to Nexus Tower from this area. Crux Prime is now located at the Nexus Tower with the update on June 1st, 2011. Unlisted Game Areas Forbidden Valley Launch Pad The area around this launch pad is located just behind the Paradox Vendor. It features a bluff of a harsh land of floating rocks. Statues here turn into Dark Ronin Maelstrom if you approach them and don't attack them. Gnarled Forest Launch Pad The area around this launch pad is located just behind the Venture League Vendor. It has a tropical island atmosphere, with two tikis at the front. It is possible to get eaten by a shark here. Avant Gardens Launch Pad This pad is located at the end of the northern path of Nimbus Station. Crux Prime Launch Pad This launchpad was removed as of the Nexus Tower update. It looked like the Return to the Venture Explorer launchpad in Avant Gardens. It is now a portal inside of Nexus Tower. Nexus Tower Launch Pad This pad is located in Race Place in Nimbus Station behind Kurt Tussle. It uses the same design as an Alpha launchpad, except using blue instead of red. LEGO Club Door The LEGO Club door is located at Red Blocks. From here, you can enter the same door that Max visits in all of his adventures, except that this door only goes to one place—Club Station Alpha. Gallery